Shared calendar systems, such as MICROSOFT OUTLOOK, GOOGLE CALENDAR, etc., have become popular for coordinating meetings among a group of meeting participants. This is especially true within organizations, where such tools can be used to coordinate meetings between various related parties in the organization. Typically one party (a “meeting organizer”) selects a date, time, and place for a given meeting, and then invites various additional meeting participants (“meeting invitees”) to the meeting. The meeting invitees are typically able to accept, decline, or propose a change to the meeting (e.g., different time/date). If any verification is performed when such meeting requests are created (and correspondingly accepted by invitees), it has been to determine whether the meeting participants are already scheduled for other meetings at the same time in order to avoid scheduling conflicts.